


Atem Joins the Mile Post Club

by flexdimension



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Yami Yuugi | Atem, Chikankōi, Crossdressing, High School AU, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Mile Post Club, Molestation, Mutual Masturbation, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flexdimension/pseuds/flexdimension
Summary: A simple dare equals big prizes.Atem expected to win, not also be molested by a handsome chikan. How lucky?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Atem Joins the Mile Post Club

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2018. Prompts: crossdressing + chikankōi.
> 
> Yes, the title is a thing. Urban Dictionary says so.

Atem sighed, shifting, as the spring air uncomfortable as it breezed around his bare thighs and under his pleated skirt. Tanned hands twitched in resisted urge to tug in a vain attempt to cover his already covered butt. He was quite sure that the sailor fuku he wore was too short, but no, aibou checked, trice, and _’yes, nii-chan everything is covered properly.’_

He shivered as the breeze chilled him between his legs once more. 

Rather than attract attention, _because why wouldn’t a high school girl be used to donning a skirt?_ , Atem forced himself to stop fidgeting, back straightening, arms to his sides, one hand clenched around the handles of his bags. Red eyes focused on the empty entrance at the train station, willing for it to appear.

But, alas, Japanese trains only arrive at a set time, right down to the minute and second. 

And that time is still at 4 minutes and 47 seconds. 46… 45…

Atem shifted again.

The deluxe set of Kuriboh keychains on his school bag twinkled together at his movement, shining even in the shade of the station’s roof. The blue skirt rubbed at the bare tops of his thighs, teasing the area as the breeze teased his junk underneath, tantalizing and ticklish.

He tensed all of a sudden, the sense being watched spiking through him. Covert, he cast his gaze around the thin crowd, seeing not a person staring his direction. Unless they were behind him…

Atem had a brief thought to move towards a pillar, but he’d be too close… But, the last thing he needed was someone coming up from behind when the crowd formed. He could always wait until the last moment to enter the train… Then he’d to deal with people entering and exiting…

Decision made, Atem cut cross the station, his black school shoes tapping on the floor, leaving the penetrating gaze to put his back against a free pillar. One that was right in front of the tracks… He sighed again.

Snagging his cell phone, Atem texted Yugi — _at Heartland station. On my way back! (￣∇￣)ﾉ Tell Jounouchi-tachi to have their wallets prepared! ψ(｀∇´)ψ ケケケッ_ — and played a game until the train horn made him look up and around, tense, as the now thick crowd surged in anticipation and rush. _When did all these people get here?!_ Within four minutes, the crowd has doubled and station attendants were already coming up, just in case.

The train screeched to a halt, door whooshing open, and a lady announced the station’s name.

Unfortunately, Atem miscalculated and more than once, he cursed his friends and people as the crowd undulated like the waves of the ocean, pushing him in and depositing him in front of the opposite door before he could resist. Reflection of kohl-lined angler eyes blinked in surprise before widening slightly in panic as people flooded in, squishing inside. He cursed mentally again; he had wanted to have his back against the doors not his front!

To his luck, it was pre-rush hour, so the attendants didn’t have to doing any pushing this time, allowing for _some_ breathing room. Regardless, the train was packed and turning around would be awkward; he could almost feel the body heat of the person behind him.

He supposed it was too much to ask to get what he wanted twice.

With hope that the gods showed him mercy, Atem shifted his stance and hunkered down for the long ride. On reflection, with what they dared him to do, he had to say he did well — despite wearing a female Domino High uniform, no one seemed to know or care he wasn’t a _she_. At least, not enough to call the cops on for not being in school, let alone crossdressing. Regardless, when he got back to school, he would dare Jounouchi-kun to kiss— Atem jumped.

A warm hand settled on his skirt-clad asscheek.

Gaping a little at his reflection, red eyes stared at themselves as that hand rubbed, all casual-like. No, no, no, _no_ — a _chikan_.

The gods have abandoned him.

On instinct, his body twitched forward, but with so little room all it did was give the hand the advantage. Eyes narrowing, a tanned hand whipped out attaching tight to the wrist, fingers curling over a watch and cloth. His body started to turn to give the groper a good beat-down, voice be damned, when he caught the other’s reflection.

Blue, was his first thought.

Handsome, was his second.

Almond shaped royal blues stared into his crimson, unabashed and…amused? What looked like brown hair gave them a shadow making them more piercing and intimidating. Lips cocked in a small sexy smirk.

Tan fingers loosened and retreated, as the train screeched into a tunnel, the hand remaining undisturbed from its perch. 

‘What are you doing?!’ his inner Yugi screamed at him. 

_Letting myself get groped by a handsome salaryman?_

Fingers spread and _squeezed_.

Atem bit his bottom lip, tasting peach, his free hand joining its twin in grabbing the handle of his bags in a pitiful attempt to ground him. Crimson did a quick glance around at the other occupants, feeling his cheeks burn, but like before no one was giving them any attention, intent stares on their phone, book, or handheld. Set on ignoring anything and everything around them unless it was their stop.

The hand, feeling large with long slim fingers, kneaded his asscheek, gleeful. Atem’s knees shook a little, arousal pooling in his gut as tingles went up and down his spine, the skirt providing little protection against the sensation.

_Groping shouldn’t feel this good!_

The hand withdrew. Atem blinked, a bit bewildered.

The train squealed to a stop, surprising him, — “Tropica station. Tropica station.” — and the vehicle gave a minuscule tilt as it shed a few bodies. The relief was short-lived as only more bodies got on, pushing them further inside. Atem grunted in his throat as the crowd pushed him up against the door, his warm breath misting the window. His chikan as well, or perhaps he _moved_ up, the bastard, bringing him close enough for his breathing to warm his scalp and flutter his hair.

Train door shuttered, closing, before they were off with a whine.

Atem tensed in anticipation.

He didn’t have to wait long before the hand graced him with its presence once more. His fingers twitched, his lips parting, locking gazes with the blue behind his shoulder.

This time those fingers found their way underneath his skirt, meeting his panty-clad skin, squeezing.

Red, Atem closed his eyes to that cocky stare as those fingers started their kneading. Except this time they weren’t content on staying in one place.

Hips gave a short buck as a thumb ran over his panty-clad crack, brushing against his hole. The next brush was harder, making him swallow hard, adam's apple bobbing against his collar, his dick hardening at the pleasurable touch. 

His nipples peaked, indecent, through his white blouse. Thankfully, hidden by his pink jacket.

Atem swallowed again. The thumb pressed up against his hole and rubbed in circles with rough pressure, the cotton of his panties catching and rubbing erotically across his rim. He mushed his face against the window, trying not to pant, trying not to _moan_ , his dick pulsing against its containment. _M-my ass…_

He let out a breath as the thumb stopped, eyes sliding half-open to see his red cheeks and pleasure in his eyes. His pink mouth open to release soft pants, fogging up the window in little bursts. Without his consent, his body pushed his ass out, enjoying how the chikan's hardness rubbed tantalizing along his crack. He should be stopping this… If that hand traveled any further it was going find a not-so-nice surprise hiding under his skirt… 

A short amused breath and a low whisper. “Naughty girl. Or should I say naughty _boy_?”

Crimson eyes shot up open, caught between horror and enjoyment of that dark voice, locking onto smirking blue. He knew…! How?!

Wandering confident fingers slid down, further in between his thighs to rub his taint, tips giving light pressure. Atem gave a tiny whimper at the sensation, toes curling, electric pleasure now zipping up and down his spine. _D-damn that’s good…!_ Fingers brushing at his balls with every teasing swipe.

Damn, caught in this guy’s trap and the bastard knew it. Cause a commotion now, with the way his boner tented his blue skirt, and he’d risk more than just a little embarrassment at crossdressing. 

…Not much of an option.

He glared at the smug reflection. Two can play this game. As quick as before, he reached down, fingers curling, rough and victorious around their prize. His chikan gave a quiet grunt, bending forward a bit more, before dark blue eyes narrowed into their own glare.

“Don’t get so cocky,” Atem sassed back, not bothering to disguise his own deep voice.

Eyes stared at each other, challenging the other— “Maiami station. Maiami station.” — before the handsome chikan huffed in amusement and straightened some. Both let go as the train switched bodies, the crowd getting some breathing room before having to becoming sardines once more. It was fully into rush hour now, Atem guessed. 

As the crowd undulated, the chikan used the momentum to flush himself against Atem, bulging crotch against his firm ass. The train took off. Atem gave his ass a tiny wiggle letting him crop his own feel of the other’s size. 

_Oh, Ra, he’s bigger than I thought he would be._ Atem licked his lips, face flushed. He did always enjoy them big in porn…

The other’s hips gave a tiny roll, a hand groping his naked thigh not covered by his kneesocks, bringing his ass back towards that hard cock. His eyelids fluttered. A scarce movement, but the tease of it all… The bulge nestled, cozy, between his cheeks despite being separated by layers of clothing.

The hand moved up, massaging his thigh, before it cupped and groped his hardness. Atem gritted his teeth with wide eyes, fighting a raising moan, thankful that as squeezed in and pushed up he was, so was everybody else. That meant people were less likely to be glancing around and seeing him red-faced at being groped.

His dick throbbed in excitement.

Those fingers traced over where it stretched the panties, feeling the warmth. Tips tracing the underside vein with a soft pressure. Root to tip. Root to tip. 

He wiggled a bit, an unspoken ‘get on with it’. The hand squeezed in warning, before the thumb gave a lewd rub under the uncut pink head peeking from his panties, causing it drool. Atem breathed out in ecstasy, dark eyes sliding half-lidded. Pale fingers crawled into his panties, gripping his twitching cock, starting slow but firm strokes. 

After a few moments of teasing, the pace increased, just enough for Atem to melt in pleasure, but not enough to be noticeable. Or for him to come. Every other stroke that thumb would press and rub in that spot underneath his head in a tight sensual circle. His knees shook as he fought to choke down moans and pants, fought not to say “fuck it!” and bend over with a swish of his skirt. 

Pressure was building, his balls tightening, trapped and helpless against the onslaught of pleasure. Atem rocked back a bit, head resting against the door window, before his hips jerked forward into the other’s fist. He could feel the heat and twitching of the chikan’s cock. 

A brilliant idea popped into his head.

With great effort, Atem unclenched a white fist, gathering his bags into one hand. He reached back and wiggled it between their tight bodies to enclosed his fingers around that tempting cock — _So big~_ —, the softness of expensive material igniting his already sensitive nerves.

He squeezed.

His lips stretched into a smirk as the other’s hand and hips stuttered at his touch. His hand followed the other’s pace best it could and his smirk showed teeth at the whispered “Fuck,” behind him. Lustful eyes watched their reflection until the chikan’s met his once more; Atem licked his red, plump bottom lip, the black pupils leaving but a thin layer of red but no less challenging amidst the desire.

Eyes narrowed. As if sync, both hands moved at the same steady pace —lest they draw suspicion— but with teasing fingers and twists. A pale finger roughly rubbed Atem’s cock head, spreading precum around so it was shiny and wet. It teased his slit, a thick thread following as it left to play with the foreskin. Atem sighed softly, forgetting to move his own hand in the moment. 

Fingers and palm pushed down the foreskin in one quick stroke, uncovering the cherry-red head to the warm air.

Atem bit his tongue, tasting blood, his vision turning white as his hips gave a harsh jerk at the sensation. _D-damn…! Yes…!_ It took everything inside him to _not_ cum with a lewd cry. Was this guy _trying_ to get them caught?! 

When his vision returned, he saw the large smirk directed at him. “Like that, did you?” came the husky, sultry voice. _Bastard…_ Flushed and red as he was, it weakened the power of his glare. The other chuckled, his hot breath caressing his ear and leaving goosebumps on his skin as he withdrew. Atem gave the other a hard squeeze out of spite, indulging in the low growl he received.

“Neo Dom station. Neo Dom station.” The crowd changed once, gathering more and losing less. Domino was close, and the train was at max.

Both men barely paid their surroundings any mind, their attention focused on other more pressing areas.

The train continued on.

Atem, meanwhile, was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. He was getting close to orgasm, that evil hand keeping him from it as the pleasure built and built. If he came now… _There’s no way I could keep my mouth shut nor hide the mess!_ Lip almost bitten through, his throat choking on erotic noises, hips shallow fucking that fist, eyes cracked open and unseeing, hands tight around their goods, body shuddering, begging, pleading for more… _Please! No!_

He was a mess. All from a hand-job from a virtual stranger.

If he could, Atem would have felt embarrassed by how easy he was, how sensitive his body is. But, as it was, his brain focused on not cumming and drowning in lust to bother with anything else. His own tan fingers rubbed at the hard hotness through the blue slacks, the growing wet spot. Vindictive, he dug a nail on the head earning a deep hum.

Atem wished those damn pants weren’t in the way. It wasn’t fair.

Stroking, teasing, rubbing… Together they drove each other closer and closer, taunting the other to break first. 

Soft tips slid down to finger his balls then giving them a light squeeze and knead. Atem closed his eyes, mouth opened in an ‘o’. _Yes, mmm~_ They danced down to tease at his taint in hard strokes, sliding back up to tease his wet head, before resuming stroking. A shaky sigh escaped him. Atem gave a particular hard rub back.

So close…

A vibration on his thigh surprised him followed by the announcer’s words. “Den station. Den station.” With rapid blinks, his brain struggled to process words in its lustful haze. His hand working the chikan’s cock paused. The chikan’s hand twisted before stroking down, precum allowing for easy movement. Atem’s mind went blank once more.

By the time his brain came back online, the train was again moving as was his hand. Atem struggled against the raising wave threatening to swallow him, the crawl back to sanity desperate. The chikan’s hand was relentless, merciless in coaxing him to orgasm. _Nngh, I-I’m…!_

Suddenly, the hand fell away from his dick. A soft whimper escaped, half of him disappointed and the other half wondered what happened. He didn’t have to wonder long, though — warm flesh ran along the side of a buttcheek, cheeky fingers sliding under white cotton panties. 

Atem blinked, a bit dazed, as that gleeful hand grabbed a handful of his ass, kneading it, spreading him. He hummed, both grateful for the chance calm himself and annoyed at the other stopping when he was at the edge. 

Atem’s dick throbbed unhappily in his panties. 

He ignored it, closing his eyes and took deep breaths instead. Unfortunate for him, he let his guard down in that instant. Fingers took their chance.

They ran down Atem’s crack before one pressed against his hole, hard. It rubbed the rim in circles, spreading it open just a little. Angular eyes flew wide open, Atem choked. 

It wasn’t like before! Not only had nothing ever touched down there, there was no cotton blocking the sensation this time; with how sensitive he was, everything lit up his nerves, turned him into jelly. His dick drooled, harder than he’s ever been. It was too much…! 

As if hearing his telepathic plea, the finger pressed harder against him, forcing him open before lifting. The other repeated this a few more times until Atem had to lean completely against the train wall lest he fall to his knees. _MmmmmRa~ Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad… More!_ His mind conjured an image of him sucking that big cock while being fingered.

His eyes squeezed shut, body shuddering.

All the while, fingers teased him, stretching his rim before pressing and rubbing. _Yesss…_ He hissed at the electric fire spreading through him. Fists clenched and unclenched, the free hand landing on the wall, the sound of the impact covered by the noise of the train as it once again screeched to a stop. _Finger me, already!_

“Tamago station. Tamago station.”

This time he wasn’t so far gone to not understand the announcement. And with it brought back clarity. _Shit, my stop is next!_ Torn, he wanted this to continue, wanted the chikan to make him cum all over the train door with his fingers. Yet his friends were waiting and he there’s no way he could orgasm with all these people around him. Not if he wanted his pride and dignity to stay intact.

With a deep inhale to firm his resolve, Atem reached back to stop those wonderful talented (sogoodtoodamngood) fingers with gentle grasp the other’s wrist. They paused.

In the window’s reflection, Atem gave a slow shake of his head, face tomato red, eyes determined before tugging at the wrist then letting go. The fingers left him, his skin burning from the touches, his hole clenching around air, aching for something more. His dick wet and throbbing, twitching against his panties, drooling, tenting his skirt in an indecent fashion. 

With his free hand, he fixed himself so his hardness was tight against his stomach, making it a mess instead of the blue skirt. With several breaths, he got his breathing somewhat under control; his bitten red lips, rosy face, light pants, and dilated eyes the only signs of lust.

He froze when something cool and warm slid up his thigh under his skirt to wiggle under the bands of his panties. His eyes narrowed at the wall, miffed that the chikan hadn’t taken the hint. Before he could do anything though, the cool object stopped moving, resting on his hip and his hand getting in one final grope before disappearing.

Puzzled, he raised his hand to his hip—

“Domino station. Domino station.”

Atem jumped at the announcement, then hurried, redistributing his bags between his hands then turning around as the crowd shifted around him as the train doors opened. He expected to see those blue eyes and their owner, but to no avail. _Where…?_ People had turned and were disembarking; the only one right behind him was an average looking older businessman. Despite only seeing him through a window, Atem knew it wasn’t that guy. 

His chikan had disappeared as he appeared.

With a light pout, his bags in front of him, he hurried through the crowd remaining on the train, escaping off just as the station crowd started to pile in. He hurried, not wanting to draw any attention to him, what he was wearing, nor his boner.

Which gave a hard pulse to remind him that hey, I’m still not satisfied, pay attention to me! Teeth gritted, he mentally cursed and turned left, sprinting towards school. While everyone was still waiting at school as per the dare… it was less risky than heading home to Jii-san and Okaa-san.

He made it to Domino High in record time, a tight stitch in his side and aching arms, his boner no softer despite all the pain. The entrance was empty, the only students being those in after-school clubs or waiting for friends. Quiet, he switched shoes and sneaked up the stairs to the 4th floor —this floor always empty after school, making it the perfect spot to hide away— before locking himself in the men’s bathroom, glad no one loitered the hallways.

Safe in the handicap cubicle, he dropped his bags and flopped onto the toilet. Something poked at his hip, but he ignored it for lifting his skirt and freeing himself from the constraints of those damn panties. Letting out a happy hiss at the cool air, his aching dick bouncing free, he grasped it in one fist and didn’t waste any time. He was too pent up from the teasing for anything less. He stroked hard and fast, he was so wet—!, thinking of those challenging blue eyes and skillful fingers and he moaned, _loud_. 

It echoed in the empty bathroom. Atem shuddered, blushing at how lewd it sounded to his own ears. He shifted, his free hand coming up to play with his neglected hard nipples when the poke dug deeper into his tender skin disrupting his pleasure. With an annoyed grunt, he fished for it, glaring when it got stuck in his panties. With a tug, he ripped it free and examined it, slowing his hand down.

A business card —a professional one, by the look of it— thick and white with light blue borders. His eyes skimmed it over before they stopped, wide, before rereading. 

[Kaiba Seto

KaibaCorp, CEO

….

….

Domino City, Tokyo, Japan

090-xxxx-yyyy]

A cute chibi Blue Eyes White Dragon posed in the right corner as well. But, that wasn’t what caught his eye rather it was the _name_. He knew who Kaiba Seto was, who didn’t? Him and Pegasus J. Crawford were some of the biggest names in gaming, especially in Duel Monsters. The man appeared on numerous TV interviews, splashed on posters scattered throughout the city and magazines, his duels and good looks talked and shared everywhere online.

His mind eye pictured him: tall, lean figure, brown hair that fell over his eyes creating shadows that only highlight how blue and cold they were. Atem’s hand flew over his cock, breathing ragged as he plunged into his fantasy.

Kaiba Seto was also an expert in dueling… long fingers and manicured nails holding his cards as he destroys his opponents with ease. Those same fingers were just on him, fondling, rubbing, caressing, _groping_. His whimper, this time, was loud. “A-aah!” He threw his head back, lolling it side to side as the heat and pleasure coiled in his belly, his balls aching to burst. His fist scrunched up the business card.

He remembered how deep and husky the other’s voice was as it taunted him. How his toes curled and how it headed straight to his cock. How big his dick jumped under his hand, how it felt between his cheeks. Atem fantasized those fingers working his cock, that voice telling him to cum with a growl.

He does, spine going taunt, muscles tensing as his cock shoots up thick white strands, catching his chin, chest, stomach, and hand. His pink mouth opened in a silent cry, eyes clenched in pleasure. Imagined it was those long fingers that milked him in his orgasm.

Orgasm engulfed his senses, leaving him blind, deaf, and dumb. Then like a doll with its strings cut, Atem slumped against the toilet, his dick spurting one last time, the white cum trailing down his shaft. He let out a pitiful moan. _Ra! That was amazing!_ He’s sure he hadn’t ever come that hard before in his life… He sighed, blissful.

With weak arms, he brought up the card and stared at it for a moment before chuckling to himself. _Unbelievable._ He used that hand to brush away his bangs.

For now he had another issue to worry about. He plucked at the white school blouse he was still wearing, seeing cum drying on it. How was he going to tell Anzu he masturbated all over her school uniform?

His phone rang, the thump of BOYS by SMiLE.dk echoing through the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all comments, even concrit.


End file.
